


I quit

by nerdyjedi



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: Spongebob decides to write a letter to Mrs.Puff apologizing to her and mentioning her treatment towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

Spongebob grabbed a piece of paper and pen and headed to his desk.'Funny.I remember the time I had to write that essay for boating school here.'He shook his head.No,he had to do this.He sat down and just sat.Suddenly he jumped out o his seat and grabbed the phone and called the one person who he can turn to."Hello?Patrick?Its Spongebob."Patrick replied,"Hey,Buddy!Did you write the letter?"Spongebob hesitated."I don't know if I should do it,Pat.I mean,she's my teacher.It just feels wrong."Patrick answered,"Spongebob,she entered you into a demolition derby-to try to kill you.Doesn't that bother you?I mean,really,I'd report that to the cops,but its your own business.But Im here for you bud,if you need anything."Spongebob relied,"Thanks,Pat."The sponge sat back down in his seat and wrote:

Dear Mrs.Puff:  
First off,I just want to say how sorry I am for causing you so much trouble during driving school and everywhere else.I never meant to cause you so much stress.  
I know you think Im unteachable and a pain.But I also want to mention that I knew that you wanted to permanently get rid of me in that demolition derby but I just wanted to look like I was oblivious of the whole thing.You're my teacher,and I always thought I could look up to you.But you just wanted to get rid of me.I should report that to the authorities,but honestly,I can't bring myself to do that.But I have decided one thing-Im quitting your driving school.Its obvious that I am unteachable and you don't want to teach me.Thats the bottom line.I don't want to cause you anymore pain.

Your Student,  
Spongebob

And with that,the saddened sponge put the letter in an envelope,sealed it and dropped it in the mailbox.He just stood there,devastated.His pet snail,Gary slithered up to his foot."Meow."Spongebob turned and said,"Oh,hi Gary."The snail said."Meow?"Spongebob pat him and replied,"Yeah,Im okay.I just wished I was a better student to Mrs.Puff.I mean,she gets stressed out whenever she sees me.I just can't do that anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs.Puff receives Spongebob's letter and realizes what's she has done to him.

A certain driving instructor drove to work with a smile."I can't wait to pass my next student today.Hopefully Spongebob will finally pass his test."She pulled up and parked her boat.She walked up to the mailbox and grabbed the mail and entered the classroom.Sitting down,she sorted the mail."Let's see what kind of mail Ive got.Bills,bills,oh,what's this?"She holds up a letter."It's from...Spongebob?Oh dear Neptune,I hope he's not trying to follow in my footsteps again."She opens the envelope and begins to read."Oh dear."She stops and just sits quietly.Spongebob quits her boating school.For good.Normally she'd be happy,but she just feels awful.He even knew about her plan involving the demolition derby.HE KNEW SHE WANTED HIM GONE!!!Tears began to roll down her cheeks."What kind of a teacher am I?Trying to rid myself of a kind student?He just needs some extra help!He never meant any harm at all yet I try to push him away."She remembers the time when Spongebob told her that Flats was planning on beating him up.She defended him,yet ending up thinking Spongebob was going to beat Flats up.That poor sponge.The pufferfish just sat alone in her empty classroom."Is there still time to make up for this?Is it too late?"After how she treated him,she doubted shed get another chance with the sponge.

It was time for the class to start and all the students took there seat,that is except for one.One student asks,"Mrs.Puff,what happened to Spongebob?He isn't here?"One student remarked,"Yeah,he's always here on time."Mrs.Puff lifted her head to her students and replied sadly,"Class,I have some sad news.I just received a letter from Spongebob this morning."She held up the letter,"This is what it said."She read it aloud.When she finished,almost nobody in the room had dry eyes."Im afraid Im not sure if he'll  
ever join our class again.But,we have to try to convince him.If he does,I want everyone in this classroom to try to be kind and encouraging to him.I realize now that he's just one of those sea creatures who just need a little more help than others.Does everyone agree?"The students exclaim"Yes,Mrs.Puff!Lets do it!"Smiling,the teacher replies,"Good.But knowing him,when he's hurt,it takes him a long time to heal.Convincing him to come back will be difficult.But we have to work together on this okay?""Yes,ma'am."


End file.
